


such a gorgeous sight

by evilythedwarf



Category: Grandfathered
Genre: F/M, paget brewster does things to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was waiting outside the concert, leaning against his car. Her arms crossed and her purse hanging from her arms. It could have been 1989. Except it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a gorgeous sight

She had mastered the art of the eyeliner at some point in 1986 and her make-up was, of course, on point. The off the shoulder t-shirt she was wearing was probably her original one from back in the day and if he hadn't felt so profoundly thankful that she was there at all he probably would have felt silly over the shopping trip he took in preparation for tonight.

She was waiting outside the concert, leaning against his car. Her arms crossed and her purse hanging from her arms. It could have been 1989.

Except it wasn’t.

He said nothing. For the first time in his life, conveniently skipping over the day he discovered he was a father, he was completely speechless. He was hurt and disappointed and mad that his grand gesture of love had gone unappreciated. And the feeling of guilt twisting on his gut really didn't sit well with him. Because as much as he believed he was entitled to frown at her and demand answers, a part of him,  a large part that he didn't particularly like listening to, was telling him that he'd brought it on himself.

He lied to her. Lied to her face and told her he'd broken up with Catherine. Kissed her with his lying liar lips and enjoyed it. He stood beside her and saw their son, even if he wasn't technically there, be the man he could never be.

So yeah, he broke up with Catherine, eventually, to be that man, to be someone his son could be proud to call father. Gerald was all Sara. He might have Jimmy’s looks, he might even have his chin dimple, but he is all Sara’s doing. Jimmy is s thankful for that, everyday, even when she is breaking his heart.

When the opening notes played and she wasn't there he was confused, and then he was disappointed, and then he was sad.

And then he kept waiting because he hoped she'd show up. Because Sara wasn't him, she wasn't careless. She wouldn't hurt him just to hurt him.

The band played and he began to feel like maybe this was how she felt, all those years ago. Not that she would do it on purpose, but this was a feeling Jimmy did not like, the way his eyes were tearing up and his skin felt cold and his stomach empty, how he felt like he was all alone in the world. He was a grown man and even if this thing with Sara was apparently not going to work out, he had a family, odd as it might be, he had his restaurant, and he had a lot of things going for him. He wasn't some broke 21 year old who was barely making rent.

By the time he made his way back to his car he’d circled back around to feeling guilty again over deceiving her about the break up and then there she was, and a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Even if she looked pissed as hell.

She sighed, loudly, and wouldn’t look at him.

And he wouldn’t speak because he didn’t know what to say.

But Sara could always wait him out so they stood there while the parking lot vacated around them, neither of them willing to be the first to break.

Until he did, because he always broke first.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he took a step closer.

She didn’t move away, which he took as a good sign, but she still didn’t look at him.

“Why are you sorry, Jimmy?”

“Because you’re mad?”

“You didn’t break up with Catherine,” she told him, and she picked that moment to look up.

There was a brightness to Sara, always had been. A spark in her huge eyes that pulled at him, even now when she should by all means be furious at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and they were still the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

“I should have told you.”

“Of course you should have, you idiot.”

He leaned against the car, a few inches away from her.

“Edie has your smile,” she said after a while, like that was supposed to explain why she was here when he didn’t deserve her.

He turned his head to the side, just a little, just to catch a glimpse of her face.

“You’re my family, Jimmy Martino, and I think I’d forgive you anything.”

She uncrossed her arms and reached for his hand.

The feel of her fingers against his was familiar and perfect, and it scared the crap out of him. He couldn’t mess it up again, he couldn’t risk this. He couldn’t leave it up to chance and Sara’s basic human kindness and understanding to repair his mistakes.

“If you ever lie to me again…” she warned, and he didn’t need to hear it. He would explain, soon, why he did. He would tell her everything and beg the forgiveness she’d already given, but for now he was just going to stand there, raise her hand to his lips, and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT LIKE THE ENDING AT ALL SO THIS HAPPENED.


End file.
